Too Powerful
by bloody-red-roses
Summary: The story of Kat, a witch with too much power. Can the staff and students of Hogwarts help her gain control?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, though I wouldn't mind buying Snape….. (evil little smirk)

**Pairings:** Snape and a figment of my imagination

**Spoilers:** None, though this is supposed to follow after Ootp, it doesn't stick to any timeline, call it AU if you wish.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy, this little thing has been flying through my head for the last few weeks, begging to be written. Anything between 'these marks' means thoughts.

Prologue

Power built up inside her, a familiar warm tingly feeling. She knew she couldn't control it this time, her mind was focusing on self-preservation. Her normally dark brown eyes slowly changed to reflect the golden glow from within.

"Stop Jack, you don't know what you're dealing with."

"I know exactly what I'm dealing with, a filthy mudblood who doesn't know her place."

Fear tried to grip Kat's mind, trying to make her flee from this abuse, but her mind had broken free and stayed calm. Her skin started to glow, her power radiating outward. Jack was thrown from her to crash against the wall. Kat's consciousness was struggling to control her power, not wanting it to go any further. She was safe, she could get away, she didn't need to kill him. But her power was out of control. Jack's screams attracted the attention of the Elders, but they arrived too late. Looking around, they found Kat curled in a corner crying and rocking herself. She looked at them with eyes full of guilt, shame and a deep sadness.

"I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't."

A/N: I hope you liked my teaser, please review, even flamers. I want feedback!


	2. Arrival and Sorting

**Disclaimer:** As always, I don't own anything, it all belongs to Ms. Rowling. Blah, blah, blah.

**Summary:** Kat goes to Hogwarts, hoping for a new lease on life.

**Pairings:** Snape/Kat

**Spoilers:** None refer to prologue.

Chapter One

Sitting on the train, in a private compartment, Kat was immersed in her memories. A new look, a new school, she was being given a chance to start over. The country side looked peaceful, everyone she'd met so far had been very nice. She examined the robes that were her new uniform, and she started to wonder if she would be able to find peace at this Hogwarts.

"Really Ron, you are the densest boy I have ever met." A light female voice filtered in from the hallway.

"Come on 'Mione, you have to admit that it was funny." The boy responded.

The voices faded away, but that brief interruption had proven to make Kat realize just how lonely she was. But the practical side of her brain told her that it was too soon for human interaction, that she'd need a little more time before opening up and making friends. Her thoughts scattered when a tall man with hanging black hair strode into her compartment. His shaded black eyes swept over her in a scathing glance. She didn't quail.

"This compartment is private _and_ occupied." Kat's voice was cold and impersonal, startling the man.

"Students aren't allowed to have private compartments."

"I have special permission."

"For what? To protect you from **_germs_**?" The man's voice dripped with disgust.

"To protect them from me."

Kat's voice brooked no argument, her eyes glowing golden with anger. The man locked gazes with her, but looked away first. Mumbling angrily he stormed from her compartment, slamming the door behind him. Kat locked it and put a warning spell on it to keep anyone else from barging in. She prayed that she wouldn't have to deal with him much. She deeply regretted not making a better first impression, but he'd treated her like a piece of shit and she had instinctively responded in kind.

Sighing, she settled back in her seat and curled up for a nap. It seemed mere seconds after she'd closed her eyes that she was awakened by the cacophony of sound made by students disembarking. She gathered her things slowly to insure that she was the last one off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!"

Pretty sure that she didn't count, Kat turned to where everyone else seemed to be heading. To her amazement, they were piling into ornate looking carriages drawn by the most amazing looking creatures.

"Thestral's." She said with a sigh. Year's ago she'd learned that not everyone saw these creatures as she did; sleek black stallions with silky fur and dragon wings of the purest red. It didn't bother her though, she was used to seeing things differently.

"You see them, don't you?" A shy voice sounded behind her, catching her off guard.

"Yes, I can see them." Kat hoped her voice didn't betray the fear she felt. No one was usually able to sneak up on her like that.

"I'm Neville, do you want to…" The boy stopped short, fear clouding his eyes.

"Found yourself a new friend, eh Nevvie? Have you told her how inept you are?" A boy with platinum blonde hair asked insultingly as on of the bigger boys shoved Neville away.

"N..n…no." Neville looked ashamed.

"Actually, I've found nothing lacking in his mental capacity. In fact, he was just asking me a very intelligent question." Kat may not have known the boy, but she immediately disliked this blonde one.

"Neville? Intelligent? You must be kidding me."

The three boys started laughing and Neville turned a deeper shade of red. Kat's back stiffened, she couldn't stand to see people treated like dirt. Bewitching their trunks to follow her, she walked over and grabbed Neville by the arm. Sending an icy glare at the still laughing trio, Kat started to move away.

"Come Neville, we'll continue our discussion in the carriage. I don't like associating with trash."

The boys straightened immediately.

"Hey, watch what you're saying! We're not trash."

"Really? Could've fooled me." Kat tossed this last remark over her shoulder like a slap in the face. The boys looked stunned. Kat smirked at their comments as she practically dragged Neville over to the carriages.

"Which one are you sitting in?"

"Th..th..that one."

Neville pointed to one that had three students congregating around it. As they neared, Kat recognized the girl's voice as the one that she'd heard walking by her compartment.

"Neville, where have you been? We were starting to worry." The girl asked in a semi-concerned voice.

"I was talking to her." Neville gestured to Kat.

"Who's she?" The red head asked rudely.

"My name is Kat, and Neville asked if I wanted to ride with him."

"He did?" The three sounded shocked.

"She stood up for me….to Draco."

"The rude blonde one, with the greasy hair." Kat clarified, receiving three appraising looks.

"Really? How interesting. Let's continue the introductions in the carriage, we're holding everything up." The girl, 'Mione Kat remembered, urged, making everyone aware that they were the last few not in carriages. Kat turned to load their luggage, but they had disappeared. Not wanting to appear inexperienced, Kat made it look like she was surveying her surroundings before entering the carriage.

"So you're new, huh?" The black haired boy asked quietly. "Where're you from?"

"I transferred from my coven's school in America. They didn't have a strong enough Potions curriculum for my tastes."

"Snape'll be ecstatic. By the way, I'm Ron, that's Hermione, and Harry."

"Nice to meet you." Kat was starting to like these kids, though she was still kind of wary about making friends.

"So, you're transferring as a 7th year?" Hermione asked.

"Basically, but my studies at home were a lot more extensive then what you have here. From what I remember, the only classes I have to take are Potion's and Arithmancy. Then I'll be able to start my apprenticeship."

"You've studied Arithmancy, and you still want to study it?" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione seemed to perk up at this. Kat filed away the assumption that she was probably top of the class.

"Yes, because I was raised to believe that the more you know, the stronger your basis for further strengthening your power."

This seemed to trigger an explosion and Hermione started excitedly discussing many different aspects of magic, which Kat wholeheartedly enjoyed. They continued talking on the walk up to the castle. Upon entering, Kat was called over to the side by a teacher.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. You are to wait by the edge of the teachers platform until I call your name, then you'll be sorted into a House. You will then report to the Headmaster after the feast. Understand?"

"Yes Professor."

Nerves gripped Kat's insides as she followed the Professor into a huge dining hall. There were four large tables, obviously divided into the different House's McGonagall was talking about. On a raised platform at the very end was a long table, presumably the staff table. And sitting in the center was an ancient looking wizard with a long white beard the Kat identified as Dumbledore. Kat stood off to the side as the first years were lead into the room. Silence reigned as Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome to another fine year at Hogwarts. I am pleased to welcome back all the old staff, including Professor Remus Lupin, back for a second year as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was wild applause at this announcement. Kat figured he must have been a favorite. "Also, I am pleased to welcome a new student who is joining us from America. She is to complete her 7th year here with us and hopefully we'll all make her feel at home. Let the sorting begin!"

McGonagall placed a stool and a tattered old hat in front of the platform. The hat came to life and started to sing. insert hat song here

"Halliwell, Katharina."

Kat took a deep breath and walked towards the stool. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting to see where she'd end up. Kat wished she'd been told what to expect, but she figured that all she had to do was put the hat on her head. She sat down and did just that, completely unsure of herself.

"Hmm, pureblood.. very powerful. Could be good in Gryffindor, but I sense you like your privacy, and a little inner turmoil, so…"

It took Kat a second to realize that the voice in her head was the Sorting hat talking to her.

"SLYTHERIN!!!" The hat shouted, causing a loud round of cheering a clapping from one of the tables. Kat saw that Draco was sitting at the table, and decided to sit as far away from him as possible. Sliding into the seat at the very end of the table, Kat effectively walled herself off from her housemates. She sat quietly listening to the rest of the Sorting, and clapped with everyone when Dumbledore stood to speak again.

"As always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, no students are allowed to enter. The list of banned items is hanging outside of Mr.Filch's office. As I have never been one for long speeches, let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore sat down and everyone started piling food on their plates. Kat saw that it would be easy to stay a vegetarian, but there seemed to be a lack of carbonated drinks. Not to be deterred, Kat poured herself a glass of whatever juice there was and transfigured it into Mountain Dew. She held a polite conversation with one of the new first years, all the while wondering what Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about.

Maybe he's just interested in helping me settle. Maybe.

What's going to happen? Just what does Dumbledore want to talk about? To find out, I must receive at least 5 reviews. Ta ta!


	3. The test

**Disclaimer:** You've all heard it before; this crap doesn't belong to me, except for Kat and the plot line. Otherwise, I'm not touching it. (In a physical sort of way…)

**Spoilers**: None really, though having read through Ootp may help.

**A/N**: I know I said I wouldn't post this chapter until I had received 5 reviews, but I lied. The muse hit, and I couldn't wait. I must apologize for the delayed posting, but I went home for Christmas and found the computer dead, so I had very limited access to the internet. It did allow me to finish this chapter and write another one. Thanks to my two reviewer's Only-Eyes-For-Riddick add other name here; I very much appreciate your comments. On with the story!!

"Ah, Miss Halliwell, do come in. Please, sit, have a lemon drop." Dumbledore motioned her to one of the big, comfy chairs in front of his desk.

"I don't mean to be rude, sir, but what is it exactly that you wanted to talk to me

about?"

Dumbledore looked at her over the top of his half-moon shaped glasses. Kat felt him try and read her mind, but she easily blocked him out. He sighed and steepled his long fingers.

"I am fully aware of why you were transferred here. I'm going to assign you an

advisor, someone you can talk to and who will be able to help you learn control.

He has not yet arrived, so I'd hoped to talk about other things. I here you are

interested in potions."

Kat sighed and settled back in her chair. She knew he only wanted to help, but saddling her with an advisor was too much to handle. Kat decided to just roll with the punches, and who knew? Maybe an advisor was just what she needed.

"Yes, I am interested in potions. It is the only thing I cannot use my natural talent

to master."

"So you'd be interested in working towards your Mistress in potions?"

"If you could find a competent Potions Master who'd be willing to take on an

apprentice."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously, and Kat got the feeling that he was planning something. Just as she was going to ask, in walked the man she'd hoped never to have to deal with. Kat calmed herself; she would not show weakness in front of this man. Unbeknownst to her, that was the best thing she could have done.

"Ahh, Severus, we've been waiting for you. I believe you have already met Ms.

Halliwell."

"Indeed." His scathing glance was met with coldness. "I may assume _she_ is the

student who wishes to study Advanced Potions."

"Yes, I would be, if you don't think it would be too taxing." Kat's voice was frosty, something the two men did not expect. Dumbledore winked at her, apparently giving his approval. Severus, on the other hand, had a scowl plastered on his face.

"Not only am I to be taking you on as an apprentice once you've proven yourself

worthy. I am also your advisor as well as being your Head of House, so I expect a

modicum of respect."

"I will treat you with respect as long as I am treated in kind, _sir_."

They glared at each other, each daring the other to look away first. Dumbledore sat back and watched, that damndable twinkle in his eyes. Finally, he broke the silence.

"As much as I'm enjoying watching this bonding experience, it is getting late and

Kat does start her classes tomorrow. Severus, Kat is going to be exercising her

right as a 7th year to have a private room. Would you kindly lead her down to the

dungeons so she can settle in?"

Severus nodded stiffly and swept from the room. Kat followed him quietly, imagining all the things she'd do to him if he ever mistreated her. She stayed hyper observant so she would know how to find her was around. Soon, they were standing in front of a painting depicting a snake with a rose in its mouth wrapped around an elegant dagger.

"This will be your room. The password is Snake Charmer, your things are waiting

for you by your bed. I expect you in my office promptly after breakfast, which

starts at 8 am. I will be evaluating your capabilities, so expect the worst."

"Yes, sir."

Kat spoke to dead air, for Snape had stalked off down the hallway. Muttering the password, Kat climbed through the hole and inspected her room. It was actually three rooms, a small living area with a fireplace, a bedroom and a bathroom. All looked rather dusty, and she wasn't even going to think about what must have happened to make the bathroom look like it did. Wrinkling her nose, she removed her robes, rolled up her sleeves, and got down to cleaning.

It was nearing 1 in the morning when Kat sat back and looked around with satisfaction. The walls and floors shined with cleanliness, and newly magic'd blood red curtains completed the illusion that she wasn't really under ground. Her bed was draped in blood red and black satin, which contrasted nicely with a purple and blue rug. Her books were neatly shelved, everything was in its place. A quick shower and Kat was ready for bed. She started reviewing every potion ingredient and use, just so she was in top condition. Her mind was lulled to sleep with visions of exploding potions.

The familiar buzz on her alarm woke Kat from a restful slumber the next morning. Her clock, the one muggle item she was allowed, told her it was 6:30. Dragging her half-awake body out of bed she showered and completed her morning routine. She carefully chose her outfit, even though it was hidden by the black robes. She snapped a plain leather bracelet over her right wrist, slipped on her silver rings, and clipped her dragon pendant around her neck. Checking her appearance in the mirror, Kat decided that she wanted to make a lasting impression. Applying thick black eyeliner, which emphasized her almond shaped gold brown eyes, and blood red lipstick, her last obstacle was her hair. She was tired of the mousy brown curls she'd adopted to hide her identity. Muttering a few words, she waved her hand and inspected her now bright blue locks. She smiled in satisfaction. This would definitely turn a few heads.

Opening the door to the hall, she realized she was one of the last few students not already at breakfast. Straightening her spine, she adopted an air of indifference and strode into the hall. Heads turned, eyes followed, and whispers erupted all over.

Good, at least they noticed. Kat thought grimly to herself. Her façade almost cracked when she noticed the only seat open at the Slytherin table was next to Draco. Then she spotted one next to Hermione, which she slid into without a second thought. A loud gasp went through the entire student body.

"Do you realize what you're doing?" Ron asked, completely pale. Kat started fixing herself a plate of food.

"I believe it's called eating."

"But you're a Slytherin, you're not supposed to eat at the Gryffindor table." Some third year whispered heatedly. Kat turned a cold eye his way, one dark brow elegantly raised.

"Is there a rule that explicitly forbids it?"

Her question was answered by short coughs and splutters of rage. Then Hermione softly said that there wasn't any written rule.

"Then unless you wish me to leave?"

Neville, who was on Kat's right, emphatically shook his head. He was soon joined by no's from Harry, Hermione and a few other people.

"So let's eat, I'm starved."

The meal continued on in silence until the shock wore off and small talk resumed. Then the owl post arrived with their schedules. Kat received a small note along with hers.

"So what do you have?" Neville asked quietly. Kat noticed his stutter wasn't as obvious when he was around friends.

"Double Advanced Potions Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings, with

double Advanced Arithmancy in the afternoons. Tuesdays and Thursdays I am to

spend in an apprenticeship."

Neville nodded, quietly describing his own day. Kat opened her note and read the precise green script.

Ms. Halliwell

You are to wait for me outside the Hall doors after breakfast. This morning's 6th year potions class will be acting as impartial judges in your examination. Be prepared to answer verbal questions, as well as the putting into practice of anything discussed.

Professor Snape

Kat sighed heavily, receiving four sympathetic looks from her neighbors. Apparently news of her impending apprenticeship had spread like wildfire through the school. She was informed that she was the only student known to ever even get to try for a Potions apprenticeship with Snape. He had made sure to intimidate everyone else into giving up that idea. As she rose to leave, Kat received many wishes of luck from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. All she received from her housemates were icy glares.

Apparently they don't appreciate individualism. Too bad, they'll just have to

deal with it.

Kat smirked at this thought, having almost reached the Hall doors. Someone threw a hex at her back just as she was leaving. Her power flared, sending the hex speeding back at her attacker. Kat turned slowly, eyes blazing, to watch Draco choke and scrabble as green spots erupted over his skin and his fingers webbed together. Teachers rushed towards the boy, while Kat stood rooted to her spot. Her still glowing eyes locked with Snape's icy obsidian stare. Kat felt ice flow through her veins, calming the fire inside her. She nodded and swept from the room. She would later discover that Snape himself docked Slytherin 50 points and assigned Draco a month of detentions for his unprovoked attack.

A few hours later

"Impressive Ms. Halliwell. The color is just the right hue of green, and you've even managed to get the consistency right. I'll need to study it further, but your Impervious Potion seems to be correct. Do you have enough confidence in your abilities to test it?" Snape's voice dripped with disdain. It was obvious he didn't like the fact that Kat had proven herself extremely proficient.

"Yes, sir, I do." Kat kept her voice steady, belaying the massive butterflies in her stomach.

"Very well. You there, Gryffindor, come up here. Ms. Halliwell, you will measure out the appropriate amount for a person of his size, administer the potion, then test the potency. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Kat filled a small vile halfway, because this 6th year Gryffindor seemed to be all muscle. After watching him drink the entire draught, she waited exactly 30 seconds for it to take effect.

"Rigomortis Totalis!"

The 6th year remained standing and free to move, proving that she'd done everything correctly. Snape just quirked an eyebrow and motioned for the student to retake his seat.

"For the final portion of your evaluation, you will fill three bottles with exactly the same amount of potion, measured by eye. You may leave when you've stoppered, marked and placed all three bottles on my desk. The rest of you may leave now."

Kat grumbled to herself about idiotic professors wanting to make things difficult. The 6th year Slytherins were making as much noise as possible, but Kat closed off her ears and completely ignored them. Carefully she filled each bottle, gently placing the cork in the top, and clearly writing her name, house and year on the tag. With a satisfied sigh, she lined the bottles up on his desk with precision just to rile Snape up.

If he's capable of any emotion besides loathing.

What will Snape think? Will Kat pass? And what about this advisor business? Find out in the next chapter!!! Please review!!!


	4. Getting to Know You

Yeah yeah yeah, you all know that I don't own this story or the characters, except for Kat. She came out of my own little head.

A/N: I make Snape look like a softy in this chapter, but don't be discouraged, it will all be explained in due time. I would like to thank my reviewers, of which there are few, and also, anything between these marks indicates thought. Read on!

It was during lunch a few days after her examination that Kat was apprised of her new status. In front of the entire school no less. Kat was again sitting at the Gryffindor table, because her housemates refused to let her sit with them. Just when Kat was going to make her escape, Dumbledore stood up and silenced the hall.

"As you may know, I do not like to interrupt meals, but I have some very exciting news to tell. Ms. Katharina Halliwell has passed all evaluations with flying colors, and now holds the title of Potions Apprentice!"

There was wild cheering, and even a few polite claps from Slytherin. Kat just sat there in complete shock.

Me, Potions Apprentice. I did it; I can't believe I did it. One step closer to my Mistress!!

Slowly, a smile lit up her face, her eyes dancing. She stood, nodded to her peers, and bowed slightly in Snape's direction. The only reaction from the Ice King was a twitch of his eyebrow. It was more than Kat had expected, so she took that as a sign that he approved.

Later, in the privacy of her own room, Kat let all her feelings out. She jumped up and down, laughed, cried, and screamed at the top of her lungs. All done, of course, with the knowledge that her silencing spell kept anyone from hearing. When she collected herself and dropped the spell, she heard someone knocking for entrance. Opening her door, her spirits fell when she saw it was Snape. In her excitement, she must have forgotten about their meeting.

"Come in sir." She stood aside to give him room.

"I have been knocking for the last 10 minutes. Explain to me what was so important that you did not answer." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"I had a silencing spell up, so I didn't hear you knocking."

All she got in return was a raised eyebrow, and a look of disbelief. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"If you must know, I was venting some pent up emotions and I didn't want everyone to hear, okay?"

"Indeed. It seems the Sorting Hat did place you correctly, though I do not understand why you eat with the Gryffindors."

"Because Malfoy's an arrogant prick, and since I wouldn't sit by him the first day, I apparently am not welcome."

"If you wish for me to talk to them, you need only ask."

Snape said this as he was sitting down. Kat paused, not quite believing her ears. Did Severus Snape, Ice King of Hogwarts, actually speak to her in a polite tone? Kat put it off to the fact that he must be tired.

"No, sir that will not be necessary. If they don't want to get to know me, they don't have to. I appreciate the offer, though."

"As Head of Slytherin, it is my duty to see that my students get along."

"Of course, Professor."

They were now facing each other, sitting on either side of Kat's small fireplace. Kat was sitting stiffly, nervously looking anywhere but at Snape. He, on the other hand, was sitting quietly, staring at her with shaded eyes. In truth, it was those dark black eyes that were affecting her the most.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I do have homework I need to do. So if we could get on with it?" Kat fidgeted some more.

"Ms. Halliwell, I have been appointed your advisor, as we both know. Dumbledore has told me only that you need to learn control, but not why. From what I've seen, you already possess more control than any student I have ever seen. I would also like to know why you transferred."

"You already…" Kat was silenced by Snape's raised hand.

"The real reason. I have been around long enough to know that it is quite unlikely that you would transfer because of the simple fact that you wanted to study potions."

Kat dropped her eyes to the floor, defeated. She had hoped to keep the details of what happened between her and Jack secret.

Maybe if I just tell him about my control problems, he'll forget to ask about the rest.

"You saw what happened when Malfoy tried to hit me with that hex. I didn't mean to do that, it was instinct."

"So you didn't cast a shield charm?"

Kat shook her head and Snape raised an eyebrow. If Kat had been looking, she would have seen a glimmer of curiosity in Snape's eyes.

"Then how did you deflect the hex?"

"I don't know. I felt something coming toward me, and I reacted. It was like flinching, almost, I had no control. If you hadn't stopped me, I probably wouldn't have…" Kat cut her words off. She was revealing too much, that and her emotions were overwhelming her. She refused to cry, especially in front of Snape.

"You wouldn't have what?" Snape's voice was low and inquisitive. Kat found the words spilling from her of their own volition.

"That wasn't the only time my instinct kicked in. A boy at my old school, Jack, tried to…"

Tears were threatening to fall, and Kat was trying hard not to tell him. Suddenly, two arms encircled her, pulling her into a very masculine chest. It was a very endearing action, and it helped to make Kat start to trust him.

"I have found that if one keeps emotions, especially traumatic ones, pent up for too long, it can drive you crazy. It would help if you told **someone**."

Kat sighed softly, unconsciously leaning into the embrace. Closing her eyes, a single tear ran down her cheek. She began to speak, softly detached.

"Jack had asked me out a million times before I finally said yes. We seemed to match perfectly, even though he thought potions was boring. I was starting to really trust him, when things went wrong. We were walking back to our dorm after going to see a movie, when he pulled me into an alleyway. We started to kiss, but then he started to hurt me, binding my hands and ripping my clothes."

Kat had to pause, her emotions too volatile. After regaining her composure, she continued.

"He apparently found out that my father was a Muggle, making me a Mudblood, even though the females in my bloodline are always Pureblood witches, no matter who our fathers are. I think he was going to rape me, Snape shuddered at this. if I hadn't lost control. My mind was so focused on self-preservation, I couldn't stop myself…from killing him."

Kat couldn't stop the tears any longer, and she broke down completely. Snape just held her, eyes closed, as she cried herself out. He was beginning to realize exactly why Dumbledore had chosen him to be Kat's advisor. He started to absently stroke Kat's hair as she started to calm down.

"The world can be cruel sometimes, to saddle one as young as you with memories like that. Great power tends to come at a great cost."

Kat nodded in agreement as she conjured a tissue to wipe her eyes. She sat up, but didn't pull fully out of Snape's embrace.

"Thank you, for listening, and understanding. It's just, sometimes I just wish life could be different. Easier maybe."

Snape turned Kat so she was facing him and laid a hand on her cheek. Kat, knowing she was crossing the teacher/student boundary, pressed her face into the contact.

"We cannot foresee what life has in store for us, all we can do is deal with what is to the best of our ability."

Kat looked deep into Snape's eyes and saw that he really did care. They were so close that Kat could smell Snape's sandalwood soap. Something about the situation made Kat forget to view Snape as her teacher, and let her see him as Severus, the very sexy man. Kat sensed that he too was affected, by his shallow breathing and dilated pupils. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Snape didn't know how to react. He was looking into Kat's eyes, trying to make her see how much he truly understood. Then a wave of desire swept over him, which he was trying to ignore, when Kat's soft lips were suddenly pressed so sweetly to his. He couldn't help but kiss her back, his hands moving to cup her face, then sliding down to rest on her hips. Tracing her lips, he gained access for his tongue, with which he slowly explored the depths of her mouth. He kissed with lazy passion, his hands beginning to roam her lithe body. Kat moaned softly as he cupped her breasts, arching into the contact. His hands slid lower, over her flat stomach, to the place where she ached the most…

Kat shot up in bed, ragged breaths echoing off the walls. He skin was damp and she was all hot and bothered. Running a hand across her face, she tried to calm her breathing and steady her mind.

"Cool it Kat, you've only been his apprentice for a week, and all he's been is a cold-hearted bastard. Don't go all hero-worshipy on me, just because he's practically a genius. His skin's too pale, hair to lanky, and he is a 6 foot tall walking asshole to boot."

Kat stopped when she realized she was talking to herself out loud. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. She leaned against the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Small black circles were forming around her eyes, and other signs of exhaustion were making themselves apparent. She sighed and scrubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She tried the breathing exercise that Snape had suggested to her and centered herself. She turned her consciousness inward and dived into the glowing golden pool that was her power. She was slowly learning how to control it, but now all she wanted to do was let it rejuvenate her. As her mental self sank into her powers grip, she wished with all her heart for more energy. These late nights she'd been keeping just to get her homework done was killing her. Oddly, the more tired she got, the more in touch she was with her power. Kat didn't know if this was a good thing, but she'd think about that tomorrow. For now she need to go back to sleep. Double potions in the morning was a daunting thing to wake up to. Snape was a hard taskmaster and demanded perfection from everyone, especially his apprentice.

Slipping under her covers, Kat sighed, wondering what Snape had come up with to bedevil them in class. A bright spot in her thoughts was that it was a Hogsmede weekend, and maybe she'd get something nice for herself. She smiled at that and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

So, Kat's fantasizing about Snape? How interesting…and what do you suppose is going to happen in Hogsmede? You didn't think I'd let them go unharmed for so long with out reaping the benefits, did you? Review and let me know what you think!


	5. Trouble

Blah, blah, blah, I don't own shit. Look another chapter! Yeah for me! My muse wouldn't let me leave this one alone, and I wrote it in the span of a few hours. Hope you enjoy!

Morning dawned bright and sunny Saturday morning. Since it was a Hogsmede weekend, the usual morning chatter of gossip was magnified 10 times. As usual, Kat was one of the last to arrive to breakfast, and she slid into her customary spot at the Gryffindor table. It was a month into the school year, so everyone had pretty much forgotten the scandal of her chosen seating arrangement.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Ron asked around a large mouthful of food.

"Well, I have a paper I need to work on for Professor Snape, but that shouldn't take very long. I figured I'd pop down to Hogsmede after lunch." Kat replied.

"But how will you get there? If you leave after lunch, you'll miss the carriages." Neville asked in a confused tone.

"Apparition Neville, if I know Kat, she probably passed her test with flying colors." 'Mione said this as though it was a fact everyone knew. Neville blushed a deep red, all the way to the tip of his ears. Kat smirked; meals with the Gryffindors were always enjoyable.

They spilt ways after the meal, everyone else deciding that they wanted to ride the carriages. Kat headed down to her rooms and lit a fire because the dungeons were always a little chilly. Pulling her school bag over to her chair, she transfigured her small table into a writing desk. Pulling out her half finished essay, she arraigned her scrolls and pens on the table, because she absolutely refused to write with a quill. Pens were much easier, not to mention cleaner, to use. Pulling her reference books out, she piled them on the floor with the most relevant nearest her chair.

Stretching, Kat sighed and got down to work. She didn't know why Snape had assigned a 6 foot long essay on the ethics of using aphrodisiacs and love potions. She didn't care either, because she had very clear opinions. But he had asked them to "substantiate their idiotic assumptions". Kat giggled as she remembered the way he dead-panned that insult. He may be an asshole, but he had refined his sarcasm into an art form. Kat shook her head and focused on her work.

A little less than four hours later Kat was finished. Sitting back to look for typos and grammatical errors, she silently thanked her mother for passing on her intimate knowledge of how things could go very wrong when you misuse love potions. Finally satisfied with her work, Kat packed everything away and went to clean up before heading out. Changing out of her school robe, which she'd worn to breakfast, she pulled on her favorite black jeans and blood red long sleeve shirt. Pulling on her mechanic's boots, she pulled a little case from under her bed. Opening it, Kat removed a pair of black handled silver daggers in their sheaths, which she strapped to her lower back. Her wand went into a special wrist carrier. Kat knew she was being paranoid, but ever since the incident with Jack, she never went anywhere without a little extra protection. Throwing her black cloak on, she put out her fire before leaving her room, throwing up an extra locking charm…just in case.

The walk to the edge of Hogwarts' wards was refreshing. Kat took the time to appreciate the scenery before shimmering out of sight. It was a trick she'd picked up from her old DADA teacher. It was undetectable, and left almost no traces of magick behind. She reappeared just outside the limits of Hogsmede. Throwing back her hood, she opened her cloak enough to not look suspicious, but not enough to allow an errant breeze to reveal her blades.

All in all the day was rather uneventful. Kat ate a rather pleasing meal at a little café-type place and did some much needed relaxing. She'd even managed to find another set of daggers. They were slim little stilettos, with amber colored hilts and a good sized onyx toping each pommel. The dealer said they were designed so women could carry them while wearing formal attire, and they were non-detectable slipped into her boot sheaths. She also bought the sheaths designed to strap around her thighs, so that she could carry her new weapons when in a dress or robes. The calmness should have tipped them off, but everyone was too busy enjoying the peaceful day. That's when the proverbial shit hit the fan.

All of a sudden, men in black cloaks and white masks were everywhere. Panic took hold; the townspeople locked themselves in their buildings, leaving the students to fend for themselves. Luckily, some of the older students kept their cool and started herding the younger ones back towards school. A couple of 7th years started making port keys to facilitate a quicker escape. Hexes were flying everywhere, but Kat noticed that most of it was directed towards Harry and the small group of students who had stuck by him. Kat, herself, was hiding against the wall of a building. Out of the corner of her eye, Kat saw a fourth year drop to a Stupefy curse. Throwing caution to the wind, Kat shimmered in front of the student and his friends, blocking them with her body.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Kat yelled, and the man dropped like a rock. Quickly, Kat turned her cloak into a port key and tossed it to the kids.

"Go, get away. Send help!"

Kat turned just in time, so the next curse flying in her direction barely missed her. Kat froze her attacker and moved onto the next one, oblivious that her weapons were in full view. Kat saw Neville get hit and rushed to help, but was tackled by an assailant. The force of his blow knocked her wand out of her hand, so Kat lashed out instinctively with her blades. The warm feel of the man's blood on her hands, and an explosion almost right next to her caused Kat's senses to overload.

It felt like she was floating, a prisoner in her own mind. She watched serenely as her power took over and she started yelling curses in Egyptian, Gaelic, Hebrew and Latin. The attackers dropped like flies, and Kat numbly wondered if she was using Unforgiveables, she couldn't tell. Between curses, she was teleporting students back to Hogwarts.

She was in her element, the love of the fight coursing through her veins like raw power. At first, she didn't realize that the remaining attackers had fled. When she finally did come back to herself, the realization of what she'd done hit her like a ton of bricks. The mans blood had begun to dry on her hands, she was certain that she'd killed him. Then the curses that she'd used came back to her. A hand flew to her mouth as tears coursed down her cheeks, and she dropped to her knees.

My God! Some of those were outlawed centuries ago! I killed of my own free will! What a monster they must think me! Whatever am I going to do?

Kat sobbed to herself as she sheathed her blades. She scrubbed her hands on her pants until they were raw in an effort to rid her of the man's scent. It clung to her like a nasty reminder of her evil deeds. Kat didn't even jump when a small hand barely touched her shoulder.

"Kat? Are you okay?" 'Mione asked in a small voice.

"No! I'm a monster!" Kat yelled, shaking off 'Mione's hand. Staggering to her feet, Kat ran away as fast as she could. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as it wasn't Hogwarts. Kat knew that if she went back there, they'd punish her, outcast her, throw her in prison. She barely noticed when she entered the Forbidden Forest. Tripping over roots, crashing through undergrowth, on and on she ran. Finally, she tripped one to many times, and couldn't rise due to exhaustion. The last thought to cross Kat's mind before the welcoming arms of unconsciousness embraced her, was "What the fuck is Snape going to think?"

"Sir, I don't know what to tell you, this child is in perfect health. I suspect that her exhaustion is long-running, and her misuse of power pushed her off the edge. Her body has recuperated, and I've healed all I can. Now it's up to her, she'll wake up when she wants to." Madame Pomfrey said in a soft tone, lest she disturb her other charges.

"Very well Pomfrey, I shall remain her in case she wakes. Tend to your other patients." Snape's voice sounded tired.

The door snicked shut softly, and Snape leaned against the wall with an exasperated sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, still trying to comprehend the fact that his apprentice was more like him than he'd originally thought. Yes, at first, it had been her love of potions, her intelligence, and her ability to be alone. But now, she'd thoughtlessly thrown herself into defending her schoolmates, and killed in the process. That was the part Snape really couldn't believe. Not only had Kat killed using magick, she'd killed someone with daggers. These, of course, had been confiscated, but the fact that she even felt the need to carry them was boggling.

Kat started to murmur in her sleep, tossing her head. She started to thrash, her words getting more audible, when she sat bolt upright with a wide-eyed look of pure terror on her face. She covered her face with her hands as she started to sob. Snape didn't have the heart to let his presence be known. After a while she dried her tears and looked at him with lost eyes.

"I killed those men, I have the blood of one staining my hands…I'm a monster."

Some emotion tugged at his heart and softened Snape's features. He'd thought the same thing about himself many times, and something in him refused to let her think that about herself.

"You did it to save the lives of your fellow students."

"Like that makes a difference." Kat's voice was resigned, her body language dejected.

Then Snape did something he'd never done. He moved to sit on the bed and forced Kat to look him in the eye. He tried to put all his understanding into his gaze, refusing to let her drop into depression.

"Those men were evil, and deserved what they got. I'm not condoning your actions, but you lost control and couldn't help it. No one blames you."

"I enjoyed it, I blame myself."

Snape didn't know how to deal with something like that. His interpersonal skills were sketchy at best, but he wanted to solve this himself. Needed to, if he was being truthful. At a loss for words, Snape did the first think that came to mind and pulled her into a hug. His mind was screaming that he was getting too close, showing too much of his real self, but his heart, as black and hard as it was, wouldn't let him allow this girl to turn into someone like him. One cold-hearted, emotionless killer was enough.

Kat clung to him like her life depended on it. And maybe it did, but right now all she wanted was someone to tell her it was all right, that she wasn't a bad person. And that's exactly what she was finding in that embrace. Soon sleep snuck up on her again, making her yawn loudly. Snape released her, letting her lay down again.

"Sleep now, we'll talk when you're feeling better."

So, is this the start of a budding relationship? And what will happen when word gets out about Kat's murders? You'll just have to wait and find out. Review and maybe I'll post sooner!!!


	6. Training

**A/N**: You all should know by now that I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, the only things that are mine are Kat and this story line. Sorry for making you wait so long, but things here at college have been a little hectic, then I had to deal with writer's block, but everything should be good. Big thanks go out to all my reviewers who have made me feel like I'm writing this for more than my own enjoyment. On with the story!

Too Powerful

Kat woke a few days later in her own bed. Slightly disoriented, she lay there for a moment trying to remember what had happened. She remembered the fight, all too vividly, and she remembered running, but everything since was a blur. Snatches of conversations, the vague memory of being carried, not levitated, to her room. Sighing, Kat stood, resolving that a hot shower, some food and time would restore her memory.

Standing under the onslaught of warm water streaming from her shower head, Kat let the spray knead her sore muscles and mend her inner wounds. Tears mingled with the soothing warmth as Kat silently grieved for the men she'd killed, and for herself as well. That shower proved to do two things, cleanse her body and cleanse her soul. Stepping out to dry off with a fluffy towel, Kat resolved to tell Snape everything, and ask him to train her. She'd beg him if she had to, if only because she'd recognized that he withheld more power inside him than he let others see.

Opening the door, Kat froze when she saw the object of her thoughts standing by the fire. Turning slightly pink, Kat saw that he was also a little flustered by the sight of her in a towel. Murmuring an apology, Kat fled into her bedroom, scolding herself for not sensing his presence.

Snape was doing some mental scolding of his own, though his followed a much different path. He was, in fact, cursing himself for the reaction the sight caused to his anatomy. He had long admitted, privately, that Kat was relatively attractive, but the _hard_ reaction to the sight of her rosy pink skin covered in a skimpy white towel appalled him. He berated himself for even entertaining such thoughts, consciously or otherwise. She was a student, his apprentice and his advisee. He was supposed to be an authority figure, not some voyeur getting a kick out of seeing her half naked. He flat refused to address the fact that she had managed to bring long dormant _emotions_ to the surface.

"Professor?" Kat's voice broke him out of his thoughts. She was standing in front of him, fully clothed, and looking a little embarrassed.

Delicious. Keeping outwardly calm, Snape motioned for her to sit, while violently repressing that evil voice in his head.

"How are you?" Snape asked.

"Now that's a loaded question." Kat quipped, receiving a raised eyebrow and stern look in return.

"Physically, I'm in top form. Mentally, as quick as ever. Emotionally, that's another story."

"Care to elaborate?"

Kat paused before answering. She knew that Snape wanted to know if she was still suffering from the fight, but she also knew that he wanted to know her whole background. Sighing, she conceded that it would be cathartic to tell someone, but she wasn't sure if she trusted him enough to tell Snape everything. Making her decision, Kat concluded that he'd have to deal with parts of the story, until Kat was ready.

"First of all, I should tell you that even though you may be my advisor, as well as everything else, I don't yet trust you enough to tell you everything."

"What are you willing to tell me?"

"Parts, pieces that I've fully come to terms with. Like the fact that I'm sick and tired of being scared of myself. I can't even cast the simplest charms, or even go out in public, without being afraid that something will go wrong. I realize that my power manifested at a young age, which has proved to be more of a curse than a blessing. Since day one, I've felt like there was something inside me that raged to gain control. I couldn't control it then; I can't control it now; even when it's grown to feel like it's taking me over. I need help."

"And how would you like me to do that?" Snape asked, genuinely surprised that she had told him this much. Kat sighed aloud before responding.

"I need you to train me. I need to learn to accept and incorporate this part of myself before it takes over and turns me into something I'm not. I need to learn to trust my power, and myself as well as others."

Kat stopped and looked Snape straight in the eye. Their gazes locked, and Kat could almost see the wheels turning in his mind. His next question took her off guard.

"What makes you think I can?" It was almost a whisper, like he was unsure of himself.

"Because I recognize the fact that you are more powerful than you let on, and that you have such tight control over your power that it would be hard to distinguish where the man ends and the magic begins." Kat responded almost instantly, adding softly, "Because you're like me."

Silence reigned supreme for so long that Kat started to think she'd done something wrong. She started to fidget, waiting for Snape to respond.

"Very well, we'll start your training tomorrow evening."

After leaving, Snape had to admit to himself that she had the potential to be a lot more than just his student. She could be his equal.

Too powerful

Once again, Kat found herself flat on her back, Snape standing over her with critical eyes. She sighed, trying to regain her breath as she got to her feet.

"You're holding back." Snape observed in a flat voice.

Kat gave him a look that clearly said 'no shit'. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"I realize that you feel you need to hold back because you are afraid of losing control. But if you don't practice relying on your instincts, letting them guide you, all of your training will be useless. Close your eyes."

"Why? I get the point but…"

"Close them." He interrupted. "Do not rely on your eyes, they can trick you. What are your other senses telling you? Learn to focus them and you may yet defeat me."

Shaking her head, Kat closed her eyes while assuming a fighting stance. Snape had decided that learning a martial art would help her center herself. It would also come in handy if she was ever caught unarmed. What Kat didn't want to admit was that she was well versed in the arts of hand-to-hand combat, much to the detriment and fear of others. This was going to end up being a double lesson.

Kat let her control loosen, as well as her stance. She let her senses tell her where Snape was, what his next move was going to be. He attacked from the left, but she was expecting that. In one fluid movement, she locked his arms and threw him across the room. Opening her eyes, she kept her stance loose, watching Snape get up. He approached her warily now, realizing that she knew more than she let on. Again, it took only moments before he was pinned to the floor unable to move. Kat's eyes flashed as she fought to contain her rage.

"You don't realize how easy it would be for me to kill you right now. I hold back not only because I'm afraid of losing control of my power, but of losing control of my anger as well."

"Who taught you the Kali fighting style?"

Kat was dumbfounded. Here she was, pinning a man to the ground, explaining how easy it would be for her to kill him, and he has the balls to ask about her fighting style. Getting up, she began to pace, mostly to keep herself from lashing out, but also because it helped her to focus.

"My DADA professor saw parts of what I was struggling with. He thought that it was because I had a more animalic temperament. He set me to reading books on how one could use the kata of any style to keep calm and in control."

"So he taught you how to fight?"

"No, I taught myself. Like most things, I seemed to have a natural affinity for it. After researching the different styles, I found I liked Kali the best. No patterns, no fear, just instincts and the will to live."

Snape stood quiet for a minute, his posture that of one in deep thought. Kat smirked when she saw that he had started pacing as well.

"But the kata didn't calm you?"

"Not really, it just focused everything that I was afraid of."

"So it may work if you learn to accept those parts of yourself?"

"Possibly, I never really thought of it."

"Interesting."

Kat sat down as she watched him pace some more. Thinking that she'd kill for a cold drink, she jumped a little when one appeared next to her. Then she remembered what Snape had said about this "Room of Requirement." After another few minutes of pacing in silence, it appeared Snape had come to a solution. He willed two floor pillows to appear in the middle of the room. Settling himself, he made it clear that she was to seat herself on the other. Once Kat was facing him, he began to explain his solution.

"I realize that I have told you previously that meditation would help you center, but with what I've just learned, it may be time that you learn a different kind of meditation."

"Whatever you say." Kat sounded resigned, but Snape gave her that icy glare that meant she'd better keep her mouth shut and pay attention.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Focus on clearing your mind of all thoughts."

It was silent for a few minutes while they both followed their own paths to clearing their minds. Unbeknownst to them, they had started breathing in sync, and even their heartbeats matched. After a suitable pause, Snape decided it was time for business.

Now, this is something I developed for my own use, but I believe it will help you integrate yourself with your power.

What do you mean? Kat asked tentatively, unsure how they were communicating through magic.

Don't worry about anything by harnessing your magic. I have come to the conclusion that you need to accept your power and make it part of yourself. Most wizard's and witches do this naturally, but I'm thinking that because your power manifested so early, that you were never able to accept it.

What do I do?

Calm yourself, and release your hold over your magic. Let it flow into every cell of your body. Welcome it let it become one with yourself. Let it fill you like a vial, let it shine through, filling every pore.

Snape opened his eyes and watched as Kat slowly started to glow with an inner golden light as she followed his instructions. The light became almost blinding, and then wriggled like a cat as it settled into Kat's skin, making her usually pale complexion shimmer a sun-kissed color like she'd spent the day outdoors. Snape let a soft smile grace his features as Kat's eyes opened, the once dark brown orbs a now light honey gold.

"That will do for today. Repeat this exercise every night before you go to bed, and soon you'll no longer have to fear losing control. Your magic will be so integrated that it will be a part of you. Then we'll see about training you properly."

Too powerful

So it seems Kat is finally learning control, and Snape's showing emotions. What does this mean for the next chapter? You'll just have to wait and see. Reviews are welcome; you know you want to make my day!


End file.
